The Day I Remembered You (Jack Frost X Reader)
by Toothless4835
Summary: One snowy day in Alaska, two weeks from Christmas you left your grandparents house to take some winter pictures. That is until Jack saw you... It was love at first sight. You were hesitant in falling in love so quickly, so jack promised that he would get to know you as well as he could. That is, until Pitch would change everything...
1. Chapter 1: A Walk in the Winter Woods

_This is my first story on here, I hope it's ok. I am a Jack Frost fan but don't really like any of the current ships out right now so i decided to make this story. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: A Walk in the Winter Woods **

"December 12, 2014." You wrote in your journal. "It's about two weeks from Christmas, and I'm stuck here in Alaska again with my Grandparents because my parents feel sad about leaving me alone back home again. Right now they're in Paris, celebrating their anniversary. I think it's their sixteenth year together. I'm just happy they still _are_ together, unlike most of my friends... I guess that's one thing I can be thankful for."

You put your pen in the crease in the center of your journal and placed it on your desk. It was nice of your Grandparents to keep a room for you instead of using it for storage. Although the probably needed the space. Outside it was lightly snowing and the sun was starting to set. "I_ wonder if the northern lights will show tonight."_ You thought, just as your Grandma called and asked if you would like to have some of her hot chocolate. You smiled, her hot chocolate could beat anyone's recipe. Even if they tried their hardest. "I'll be down in a sec!" you shouted, taking out your camera. "These will be great pictures for my nature photography." you mumbled as you held the camera next to your face. After a moment you decided to open the great bay window, the window frame wasn't helping much. A rush of cold air brushed your face, you looked up to see snowflakes starting to drift down in the evening air. The magenta clouds against the dark blue sky was breath taking. You snapped a few shots of the sky with a few snowflakes on top of the lens, making the picture even more beautiful with the delicate detail of the snowflake in full focus. You smiled at your work, and looked out to see the snow covered pine forest. The trees were untouched with freshly fallen snow. You snapped a few shots of the forest as well.

You closed the window and looked back over your pictures. You smiled at the beauty and wonder of them, you always thought that snow was such a magical element that only one person could create such a beautiful thing.. Jack Frost. You smiled at the thought, still believing in him for all these years was pretty childish, but you still did anyways.

Downstairs Grandma handed you a nice warm cup of hot cocoa. You sipped it up with a smile, the creamy chocolate with a touch of peppermint was warming and delicious. "Thanks Grandma" you said after eating the last stubborn marsh mellow at the bottom of the mug. You headed back upstairs and put on your jacket. It was still snowing and there was enough light out to get a few more pictures. You grabbed your camera and cell phone before heading outside.

Walking around to the back of the house you pulled your scarf around your cheeks, feeling the cold air against them. Once you reached the edge of the forest you pulled out your camera and turned it on. You took a few shots of the beautiful branches laden with snow and headed a bit into the woods.

* * *

Jack ran through the streets of his home town playing with the Jamie and the gang. He picked up a perfectly made snowball and shouted, "Free for all!" and threw it right in Jamie's face. The both laughed and continued their all out war.

"Jamie!" yelled, "It's getting late, come inside!" Jamie groaned, "Why do parents do that Jack?" he asked. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Do what?". "Call you inside right when everyone is having lots of fun." Jamie replied. Jack chuckled and bent down to reach Jamie's level, "Maybe because they don't want you to get hurt so you can keep having fun. Have you ever thought about that?" Jamie smiled, "Not really, but I guess it does kinda make sense." Jack smiled back at Jamie. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jack." Jamie said as he gave Jack a hug.

It was so nice being believed in, Jack thought. Although the whole world didn't believe in him, it was just so nice to have a one person believe. His life has been wonderful ever since the battle against Pitch ended.

He watched Jamie run home as well as his friends, probably knowing that their parents would call them in sooner or later. Jack smiled and flew up into the air and made a light snow fall. He looked over the horizon, seeing where it was snowing and were it wasn't. He loved being a Guardian, he loved protecting the kids and their sense of fun. He sometime question himself why he didn't want to be a Guardian in the first place. Probably the only reason was that he didn't want to be cooped up in a secret hideout making stuff. He wanted to be free and go and see new things.

Jack flew through the air at tremendous speeds until he spotted a figure below heading into a forest. _"Now that's not a good idea."_ Jack thought, _"There could be wolves in there_._ I better keep and eye out on them." _Jack landed softly into a tree not to far away, and saw that it was a teenage girl taking pictures of the snow on the trees. _"I like here taste in scenery." _Jack thought, and smiled. She walked further away and he quietly followed.

Jack was going to have a little fun with her. The girl raised here camera about to take another shot of the ice crystals on the tree. "I see you like snow, so do I." Jack said, somewhat loud. Startled she looked around not seeing anyone. _"Wait, what!?" _Jack thought. _"Did she just hear me? She can __**hear **__me!?" _Jack was so surprised at this he flew one the tree behind her. "Hey what's your name?" The girl turned around and was so startled seeing a guy up in a tree she nearly fell down. He jumped down and put his hand around her waist to keep her from falling. "Who are you?" The girl said, "And what's the big idea?" Jack sensed a hint of anger and apologized. "You can see me right?" She looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? Your right here holding me up." Jack realized that he was still holding her. "Oh! sorry." Jack let her go.

"It's fine," she said, "I'm just glad that my camera isn't broken." She looked at him and saw that he was smiling and her. She blushed and looked at the ground_._ "So who are you, and why were you in that tree?" Jack came too, and blushed. He had never seen such a beautiful girl in all of his life. "Do you want to take any guesses?" Jack said and gave her a wink that nearly melted her heart.

"Ummm, sure?" she said and took a good look at the boy. Then it hit her, white hair, pale face, frosty staff. No but it couldn't be, Jack Frost!? There was no way in a million years that the boy standing right in front of her was the one and only Jack Frost. Plus how could a guy so hot be in charge of winter? She decided to give her answer. "You're going to think that I'm crazy, but I think you're..." she squinted her eyes and gave an unsure face, "Jack Frost?" Jack went wide eyed and smiled at her answer, _"Not only is she cute, she's smart."_

"The one and only!" Jack answered. The girl smiled, "Or are you just messing with me?" Jack laughed, "If I was messing with you, how come I can do this?" He held his and up and formed a little tiny snowflake that was more perfect than any she had ever seen. He blew it softly and it landed on her nose making it cold, but it also made her smile unlike any other smile. She couldn't not smile, she just _had _to smile and laugh. It was the most amazing feeling.

"Alright, I believe you, but I just can't believe that you're the _real_ Jack Frost! That's just crazy!" The girl said. Jack smiled, "Well it's true, and now since you know who I am, I must know your name." "Oh, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. My name is (y/n)" The girl said. "Well nice to meet you (y/n)!" The girl smiled.

Jack looked at her camera hanging around her neck, "I saw you taking pictures, mind if I look?" "Oh sure" she said and lifted the camera close to her face. Jack saw a bright light come on the screen and her press a few buttons off to the side. "Here is the picture I took before you startled me." Jack chuckled and looked down at the screen, what he saw took his breath away. It was a picture of a pine branch covered in snow up close. The pine needles were flawless and lightly covered in snow and the soft wind blew a few snowflakes onto the side of the camera lens that also captured the reflection of the blue and magenta sky. It was perfect.

"Wow," Jack said you are a great photographer. "Thanks," the girl replied, "I actually haven't have that many lessons in photography." "I guess you have a talent then." Jack said and suddenly had an idea, "Could you teach me how to take a good picture?" The way he said it with such enthusiasm made (y/n) smile. "Sure! Why not!" she said and went over with Jack what button does what and what you should look for in a picture. After she had finished instruction Jack she lifted the camera's strap from he shoulders and put them on Jack's. "Just don't break my camera please." (y/n) said. "Ok," Jack said as he held the camera, "I'll be carefu... Oh no!" "JACK!" (y/n) yelled and tried to grab the camera before it fell, but... wait... it _didn't fall_ you looked up from where you were kneeling. Jack had the biggest smile on his face with the camera just hanging in midair by the straps. "JaaaaAAACKKK! Oh you little prankster you!" the girl yelled with a smile. Jack just stood there and laughed until it hurt while you stood and watched him smiling all along.

After a minute Jack finally calmed down. "Ok, now what am I going to take a picture of?" he said. "it's getting a little to dark to see any real detail. "How about you take a picture of me?" (y/n) said. Jack looked at here smiling face, "Sure, why not. I mean... well..." (y/n) knew what he was trying to say, but she was going to pull his tail anyway. "Well what?" she asked. Jack instantly blushed and turned his head away. " Well... um... sure, you're...pretty and um... it would be a great picture with you in it." The girl blushed, "Then what are you waiting for?" Jack turned his head to face hers and lifted the camera up to his face. "Ok then. Say...um snowflakes!" Your eyes lit up, "Snowflakes!" The camera flashed and Jack looked at his work.

"Wow, it's perfect." he muttered. You walked next to him, "Wow your not bad yourself. That's a really good picture for a beginner." "Thanks" Jack said.

(y/n) looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost night. "I better get going before my Grandparents start to worry, I didn't tell them how long I would be gone." "Ok," Jack said,"but before you go..." He suddenly lifted her up bridal style and shot up into the night sky. With no light pollution you could see the Milky way and all the shooting stars. "Do you think the northern lights will shine tonight?" (y/n) asked. "I hope not." Jack said. "Why not?" the girl asked, "They are so pretty." "True," Jack said, "but if I saw them I have to go to the North Pole, and that would mean I would have to leave you." "What do you mean go to the North Pole?" (y/n) asked. Jack looked into her curious (your eye color) eyes. "Whenever you see the Northern lights that's Santa Clause, or as we call him North, calling all the Guardians to have a meeting." "Who's "we"?" (y/n) asked. "Oh, me the Easter Kangaroo, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman." Jack said. (y/n) smiled, "The Easter Kangaroo? You mean The Easter _Bunny_?" "Yeah," Jack said, "but I still call him that. He has an Australian accent." Her eyes lit up, "What!? He has an Australian accent!? That is _so _cool!"

Jack smiled, "Yup we've been calling each other names for as long as I can remember." "That's funny." Jack smiled at you and you smiled back, looking at each others perfection. "oh, wait." Jack finally said, "I have to get you back home." "Oh no!" (y/n) said, "They must be worried sick." Jack looked down at the ground far below him, "Where do you live?" he asked. You pointed to a two story house, "Right there just fly me to the back window, that's were my room is."

* * *

Once Jack flew you inside you hurried and closed the windows before any warm air could leave." Jack stood there and looked around. "Man it's warm in here." he wiped his forehead. To you it was perfectly fine, but you could understand that wouldn't be the same case for Jack. "Sorry, you're just gonna have to get used to it." Jack sat down on your bed on the left of your bay window. "I'm going to go and check on my Grandparents, you can stay here."

You ran down stairs to find your grandparents that had fallen asleep sitting on the couch next to the fire. _"No worries here."_You thought and went back upstairs. You saw Jack laying on you bed and noticed that he had fallen asleep. _"Oh great, now how am I going to bed?" _You thought as you looked at his flawless face. _"I think I'm in love... with the winter spirit." _You got into your pajamas and grabbed a blanket from your closet because Jack was laying on yours and you didn't want to wake him up. Turned of the light and carefully moved Jack a little over to the right, and then got in bed.

You laid there for a minute and thought of what a wonderful day it had been. Until you started noticing that Jack was going to roll of the bed, you were too slow to catch him and he fell and hit the floor and instantly woke up. "(y/n)?" Jack mumbled. You giggled and he sat up to see you in bed. "Did you push me off?" Jack asked with a slight laugh. "May-be..." You teased and rolled over smiling. "If you did you are so going to get it (y/n)." "What are you going to do? Freeze me into and ice cube?" you teased. Jack smiled at your joke,"Or do this." Jack started tickling you until you couldn't take it. "Jack! Stop it! Jaaaack!" He finally stopped and looked at your (eye color) eyes. You looked back into his. You realized that Jack was on top of you and his face was drawing closer to yours. You felt his icy cold breath on your face, and then... he kissed you. It was a cold kiss that yet warmed your soul. It was the most amazing feeling, it was like someone took your breath away and turned it into electricity. It was so hard to describe and intense, but it was wonderful.

Jack pulled away even though he wanted another kiss, but his wish was granted when you put you arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Once you pulled away you stared into each others eyes. "I think I'm in love with the winter spirit." You said. Jack smiled, "I think I'm in love with a snow angel."


	2. Chapter 2: A Flight to the North

**Chapter 2: A Flight to the North**

You felt a cold kiss on your cheek and slowly opened your eyes to see Jack lying next to you. He smiled when he saw your eyes open and focus on him, you smiled back. "Good morning my little snowflake." Jack whispered. You giggled at your new nick name and moved closer to Jack. He put his arm around you and pulled you close. The two of you just laid there looking at each others faces until Jack kissed your nose, which made you get shivers because his lips were so cold.

"What do you want to do today?" Jack asked. " I dunno, maybe go take some more pictures." you said and winked, "My Grandparents are going to be having some old friends over so it's not like I'm really needed here." Jack smiled and said, "Your needed right here though." You blushed and looked away, Jack lifted you chin and looked into your eyes. "Well if that's so, are you busy tonight?" he asked. "Umm, no I guess not. Why?" you asked.

"Because I'm going to take you to a Christmas light show." Jack said with a smile. "Wait, what? Where?" your eyes lit up with surprise. "Not far, but it's the best one I've ever seen, and that's saying something." Jack said. "But wait... no one would see you, right? It would just look like I was there myself." you said a bit worried. "That means we can't really well, you know, roast marsh mellows over the fire and buy hot cocoa and stuff like that." "Not if we go were I'm taking you." he said. You sensed a bit of mischievousness in his voice,"What are you concocting up Jack?" Jack looked up at the ceiling, "Nootthhiinng." You pushed Jack off the bed and laughed. Jack's head popped up, "Don't you remember the punishment for pushing a winter spirit off the bed?" "Yeah, but even so you _still _can't tickle me. Besides I didn't push you off the bed, you fell of yourself." Jack rolled his eyes, "Likely story (y/n)." "What? It's the _truth_!" You said trying to look as innocent as possible, even though it would never convince Jack. "Oh, and what's the reason I can't tickle you?" Jack said as he was about to pounce on you. "My Grandparents, you doy. If they hear me laughing and come in and see me thrashing around with no one there, don't you think that would be a little odd?" Jack backed down, "Alright, you win this time, but _just _this time." The both of you laughed.

You sat up and looked at Jack, "Well I'm hungry, what about you?" "Sure, but I haven't eaten anything for a long time." You gave a puzzled look, "How long?" "Oh, maybe a month or two." You gasped, "Jack! You should eat more, seriously how do you survive without food for two weeks?" "I'm a spirit, remember? I kinda don't _need _food." Jack said and pulled you up out of bed. He looked at your hair, "Nice bed head." Your hair was all gnarly and messed up, "Thanks Mr. My-hair-is-perfect-no-matter-what-I-do-to-it." you said sarcastically. Jack chuckled, "That's me" You laughed and the two of you headed down stairs.

* * *

You saw your Grandma making some more of her hot chocolate, and some pancakes. "Morning Grandma." You said and she turned to see you coming into the kitchen. "How did my little flower sleep?" She asked, and you remembered last night and looked at Jack,"Just fine." Jack winked at you from where he was in the hovering in the air behind Grandma. "Would you like some more hot chocolate sweetie?" Grandma said as she got out a mug. "When have I ever said no, Grandma?" She paused trying to think if you ever have, "Not that I can remember, but then again my memory is getting rusty." You smiled, "Well if it makes you feel better I can't remember either." Grandma smiled and poured you a mug of her cocoa. When Grandma moved away from the pot of chocolate Jack took at sniff at it, and instantly smiled. "Man that stuff smells good, does it taste good?" Jack said. You opened your mouth and instantly closed it, and slightly nodded. You put the mug up to your lips and took a few sips, tasting the hint of peppermint.

Grandma put another pancake on the continually growing stack. "How many pancakes would you like, dear?" "Two please, and do we have any maple syrup?" "I Think so, let me check." Grandma said and turned to open the fridge. "Here we are." she took out a jar of maple syrup and grabbed a warm stick of butter. She put two golden pancakes on your plate and gave it to you. You sat down at the table and put a little butter on and then poured the syrup onto your pancakes. Jack eyed the food like a hungry wolf, and you smiled. "I'm going to go sit down in the living room with Grandpa. Call me if you need anything dear." Grandma said and headed out of the room. "Now, can I have some of your pancakes? Jack asked. you giggled, "Sure." You cut a piece of for jack and fed it to him. "Wow! These are the best pancakes that I have ever tasted!" You smiled and said quietly," My Grandma is the best cook in the family. Some of her recipes have been in the family for many generations." You held up the mug of hot cocoa, "Like this one. The most amazing hot chocolate you will ever have." You handed the mug to Jack. "Careful it's a little hot. I don't want you to melt." Jack looked at you before he took a sip,"(y/n) you've already made me melt." You smiled and blushed and he took a sip. "Mmmmm, that's really good too. But _I _think it would be better iced." He waved his hand over the glass and the steam in the cup stopped rising, and he took another sip, "Perfect." "Thanks for freezing my drink, snow ball." you said. "Cool your jets, I'll get you some more. You rolled your eyes, "Will you stop it with the snow jokes?" Jack poured some cocoa into your mug, "Probably not, actually they might just keep ice-colating." "Ok, now _that_ one was cheesy."

Jack started to head over to the table, until he froze in his tracks. Grandma walked in and saw the mug that Jack was caring floating in the air. She rubbed her eyes and Jack hurried and put the mug down on the counter. When she looked again she was relieved. "I need to get these glasses of mine fixed." she said as she picked the mug up and carried over to you. "Here you go, sugar plum." she said as she placed it next to your plate. "The Jones are going to be over in about an hour or so. If you would like to go to the park, or something, that's fine." "Alright, I'll do that." you said as you took another bite.

You hurried and finished eating, and let jack have some as well. The both of you hurried upstairs wanting to go and be together. You grabbed a long black sleeve shirt and some jeans and hurried and took a shower. While Jack was waiting he looked around your room and saw a collection of snow globes, _"She really loves winter."_ He picked up on that had a Christmas tree in the center with presents lying around it, and turned it over. He watched the snow inside gently float down covering the tree and presents with a bit of snow. He got an idea, he would give it to you later though. He formed his hands into a ball and a hollow ball of ice formed with water and a crystal snowflake in it. He touched the top of the globe with his finger and snow started to fall inside the sphere. _"This snow globe won't run out of snow."_ Jack smiled at his creation and but it in a small with box with some thick blue glittering string. He put it far underneath your bed, he would retrieve it when he took you to the light show that night.

* * *

You came out of the bathroom wearing your long sleeve black shirt and jeans. You saw Jack sitting on your bed waiting for you, "Are you ready?" you asked him as you walked to your dresser and pulled out a light blue scarf and white gloves . "Ready when you are (y/n)." Jack said as you pulled on your purple jacket. You opened the door, "Alright, let's go!." Jack got up and grabbed your camera that you left on your desk. "Wait, do you want to take more pictures while we're out?" you took the camera and placed the strap around your neck. "Sure why not? Now let's go!"

Once you got outside you started walking towards the forest again. When suddenly Jack picked you up and flew you high up in the sky. You cheered as the ice cold winter air rushed by you. Pulling you scarf over your cheeks you looked out over the face of the Earth. "Wow, it's different during the day." you said totally breath taken by the view. "Sure is,"Jack said," and I never get tired of it. It's so amazing to be able to fly."

Jack noticed a beam of colorful light in the sky and looked at it. "Oh no, North. Really?" You looked up at Jack,"What is it?" he nodded his head, "Look." You looked the way he nodded and gasped, "Wow!, The northern lights! They're so beautiful!" "They sure are," Jack said with a sigh, "but it also means I have to go to the North Pole." "Oh that's right," you said with disappointment. Then your eyes perked up, "Take me there!" "What!?" Jack said surprisingly. "Take me to the North Pole, I want to meet everyone!" "I would love to but what about..." "They're fine, come on... _pleeeaasee!_" Jack thought about it, he knew that no one would mind having here there. He just didn't want Bunny making fun of him for bringing a girl. He looked at you and smiled, "Alright, I will." You smiled showing your white teeth and squealed with excitement. "Let's go let's go let's go!" "Whoa hey, calm down sugar plum!" "Sugar plum? Did you get that from my Grandma?" you asked. "Well, she has such the cutest names for you, I just had to. Plus it kinda rhymes." you said the phrase over in you head, "Alright, whatever. Let's just go!"

You were off. Keeping your hands around Jack's neck as he carried you through the freezing wind. He looked down at you face that was pressed against his chest trying to keep warm and pulled the hood on your jacket up with his mouth, otherwise he would've dropped you. You felt his cold lips against your neck and smiled. Soon you were in view of North's huge workshop. Jack entered the building from the roof where you could see the moon shining brightly. "North!?" Jack yelled, not seeing anyone else around. A big Russian man dressed in a red shirt with baggy gray pants and a high embroidered red belt walked into the room. "Jack!" North said in his Russian accent, "Welcome!" He looked at the girl he was carrying. "Who's this?" Jack set you down and you turned to see North. "This is (y/n), (y/n) this is North or Santa Clause." You looked up at North awestruck. "Wow, I thought I would never meet Santa, let alone in is workshop. This is amazing." North smiled and looked at your smiling face. "Nice to meet you (y/n)." "Likewise." North shook your hand and smiled.

You turned to Jack," I think I cheeks are numb, are they red?" Jack looked at your flushed cheeks and put his hands on them. "Jack! You're just going to make them colder!" Jack laughed and kissed your nose. North stood there in surprise in what Jack just did. "Is this your lady friend, Jack?" He said with a smile. You looked at North and blushed. Jack scratched the back of his head."I guess you could say that." You smiled and Jack. North smiled as well, "She's very pretty. I knew that you would find a sweet girl." Jack smiled and took you hand and lead you to the fireplace so that you could warm up by the fire. Jack turned to North and said, "Where is everyone else? Am I just early or did you just want me here?" "I'm sure they'll be here soon, you came pretty fast." "Really? I thought that we were going to be late." Jack said and suddenly a hole in the ground appeared and Bunny jumped out. "Who left the window open? It's _freezing _in here... or is it just Jack?" "Hey! I heard that!" Jack said and flew his way over to Bunny to come back at him with another insult. North put his hands on the their chest and separated them, "Gentlemen, Gentlemen. How about some good behavior for our guest? Bunny's ear's perked up. "Guest?" you walked over to see the Easter Bunny. "Bunny this is (y/n), (y/n) Bunny." Jack said as he put his hand around your shoulder. "Oh would you look at that," Bunny said when he saw you." The little ice cube got himself a little mate. Ain't she a beauty?" "Indeed." North said. You blushed, "Aww, you guys quit it. I'm not _that _pretty." "You are to me." Jack said as he kissed your cheek. "Jack! Your gonna make my cheeks cold and turn red again!." Jack looked at her face, "But they already are (y/n)" "But... they aren't...oh." you said after realizing that you were just blushing again.

"North!" a voice yelled from the roof. Tooth flew down and landed, "Sorry I'm late North, you wouldn't believe what has happened today!" "Trouble at the Tooth Palace again?" Bunny asked. "No," Tooth said remembering the last time there was trouble at her palace. "Since it's winter now, all of my fairies that have to make it to cold countries are having trouble flying against the wind." Jack perked up knowing that he could help her. Tooth continued, "So some of my fairies haven't been able to collect some of the teeth, and I'm afraid that we've lost a few kids." "I'm sure that I can let down on the snow in those areas... why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jack asked. "I sent Baby Tooth to tell you that I needed help last night, but she said that you were no where to be found in Burgess." "Sorry I was..." Jack looked at you, "elsewhere." You smiled at Jack remembering last night.

Tooth looked at you, "And who might this be!?" Tooth said and flew over and held your hands. "Jack, it _this _the reason why you weren't in Burgess last night?" Jack knew that he couldn't get out of this one. "Alright you caught me." he said. "What's your name sweetie?" Tooth said her pink eyes staring into yours with anticipation. "Umm, my names (y/n)." You said amazed at the detailing of the feathers and colors on her. "You must be the Tooth Fairy, right?" "That's me!" Tooth said with a squeal. You smiled at her adorableness and Tooth got a glimpse of your pearly whites. Tooth gasped, "Open up are they as white as Jack's!?" Tooth inspected your teeth, while Jack stood there laughing remembering the time where Tooth did the same thing to him. "Why, Jack. I do believe you have some competition." Tooth said and took her hands out of your mouth. Grateful to have you mouth back you asked, "Competition?" Tooth looked at you, "Your teeth are as white as Jack's! Although they don't have that sparkle like snow does." Jack smirked, "Still the best." you have Jack a punch.

You noticed a short little man behind North,"Who that?" you asked. Every one looked where you were looking. "Sandy!" North said, "Thanks for coming." Sandy made a few images above his head that didn't make sense to you. "I know, I know but I wouldn't have called you unless it was serious." North said. Sandy rolled his eyes knowing that most of the meetings that the Guardians had weren't the most important thing in the world.

"Alright, no more chit chat." North finally said, "Christmas is in one week and I need all of your help." "Help!?" Bunny yelled, "Since when have you ever needed help?" "I know Bunny, I usually don't but this year I just don't think I can pull it all off." "What do you mean?" Tooth asked. "Since the beginning of the year I've had a hard time keeping up with the schedule because of our fight with Pitch." North said, "And I don't want another holiday to be ruined."

"I can help." Tooth said, "I guess so." Bunny said, "But I want some extra help when Easter comes around again next year. It's important to me." North rolled his eyes, "But Bunny Easter is not Christmas." "Now don't you too start again." Tooth said. Sandy gave the thumbs up as well. Everyone looked at you and Jack. "What about you Jack? Will you help North?" Tooth asked. Jack looked at North who had total assurance Jack would help. "I can," Jack said, "but not tonight." Jack held your hand and you looked at him. "What are you two love birds up to?" Bunny asked. Jack looked at you "I've asked (y/n) if she would like to go and see a Christmas light show with me." North smiled, "Ahh, but Jack! Don't you know that _my _light shows are way better than those!?" "I will help you get ready for tonight, and we will set up a light show right here in the workshop just for the two of you. " North said with excitement. "Ooo! I want to help get (y/n) ready!" Tooth said, "She is such a sweetie!" Tooth gave you a big smiled.

"Then it is decided!" North said. "Now everyone hurry, this is going to be a fun night!" Jack kissed your forehead and you went with Tooth. _"This is going to be the best night of my life!" _you thought as you followed Tooth into another room. _"My first date, with Jack! Not only that my very first date with anyone." _

* * *

_I hope you like the story so far! Reviews are appreciated! _


	3. Chapter 3: A Night With Jack

Tooth led you to a room in the back of North's Workshop. It was filled with endless racks of beautiful clothes, _"I thought North made toys not clothes." _you thought when you looked around. As if Tooth read your mind she turned and said, "This is were North makes clothes for all the children who have asked for them as a gift." She turned and flew to a rack that held dresses and started looking through. You walked over to where Tooth was and looked at the dresses, your eye caught hold of one dress Tooth was looking at. Tooth moved on, "Wait." you hurried and said. "What about that dress?" Tooth turned and looked at you, "Which dress, dear?" "The one that you were just looking at, can I see it again?" Tooth went back a few dresses, "This one?" you looked at the dress, "Yeah, that's the one." She handed the dress to you. It was a dark sky blue dress with a sweetheart neck line and an imperial waist line covered in silver glitter. It had glitter covered shoulder straps as well. The bottom of the dress was the same color with lace that frilled ever so slightly. "Can I wear this dress?" you asked. "Oh, (y/n) there are so many other dresses that would look better on you." "I know, but I really like this one. Can I just try it on at least?" Tooth smiled and lead you to a room where you could change. When you finished putting it on you looked in the mirror and gasped. _"This is the prettiest dress I have ever worn!." _you thought as you examined yourself. I fit perfectly and accentuated all of your curves. Although, it wasn't the warmest dress because it only came to the tip of your knees, you still wanted to wear it.

* * *

When you walked back into the room full of clothes, Tooth gasped at how absolutely beautiful you were. "Oh (y/n) it's perfect for you!" you smiled and thanked her, "But I'm not sure if this is going to keep me very warm though." Tooth noticed that the dress was a little short for winter. "Not a problem." She said and flew to another rack of clothes and came back with a pair of black leggings and black snow boots. You hurried and put them on. "Much better," you said with a sigh. "Oh! One more thing! Tooth said and hurried away and came back with a long sleeved floral black laced shrug. You put that on as well, "That should keep you warm." Tooth said. You smiled and thanked her. "Alright, now lets go do you hair and makeup."

She led you do another room that was slightly smaller and had a big mirror and a counter, much like to a bathrooms. You looked around and saw thousands of different makeup products. "This must be every makeup divas dream room." you said remembering all of the girly girls that you ran into at school. Tooth picked up a makeup pallet labeled, "Winter bliss" some brushes, and mascara. She then opened a drawer filled with some of the finest jewelry, "How does North find all the material to make this stuff?" you asked Tooth. "I really don't know" she said never really thinking about how North really does get all of his materials. "You could ask the same thing about his ice sculptures that move on their own with no wiring." "He must have some magical abilities." you said looking at the items as Tooth placed on the counter. "Well don't we all?" Tooth said picking up the makeup pallet. "I somehow keep memories in teeth, Bunny makes thousands of eggs that grow out of flowers and walk, Jack makes snow out of nothing, and Sandy makes sand have dreams."

She applied a sky blue eyeshadow with a touch of white glitter in it, and some light pink blush. "I guess that makes sense." you said surprised at all these new facts you never knew about the Guardians. Tooth picked up a stick of liquid eyeliner and applied at thin coat and then put on some mascara. "There," Tooth said with a smile and took your hand and started to lead you out of the room. "Oh! I almost forgot, come here (y/n) you turned and walked back to the counter. Tooth put a beautiful sliver necklace with a crystal snowflake around your neck and matching earrings. "You look beautiful (y/n)!" She hurried and finished up doing your hair in curls and placed a sliver snowflake in you hair to keep it out of your face.

"Alright (y/n) are you ready?" Tooth asked taking hold of your hands. You smiled and nodded. Tooth led you back to the main hall in front of the giant globe, where Jack was waiting for you. "Hi, Jack." you said with a sweet smile when you walked in. Jack's eyes froze on you and his jaw dropped. "Wow…y-y-you look… _amazing_!" Jack stuttered. You blushed as Jack walked over to you and held both of your hands, staring into your beautiful eyes. Tooth smiled at how cute the two of you looked together, and Sandy made a little heart shape above his head and gave a great big smile. Bunny smiled at Jack for once, seeing how happy he was to have found his soul mate. Jack was dressed in tight black pants, a blue T, and a black hoodie that had already started forming frost on it. You noticed that he was wearing shoes for once, not snow shoes, but shoes. "You're wearing shoes for once." you said and gestured to them. "Jack chuckled, "Only for you." Jack said, "But seriously wearing them feel _so _weird, shoes are over rated." "Finally someone who gets it!" you said, Jack looked surprised, "But I thought girls were crazy over shoes." "Not _this one_." you said, "I only wear shoes if I absolutely have to." "You really are perfect for me." Jack said and kissed your nose.

North walked in and said in his great big voice, "Alright Jack, are you ready?" Jack turned to North, "Sure am." and smiled when he looked back into your eyes. North chuckled at the two of you, "Alright then, follow me." You both followed North downstairs and out a back door. There was a candle lit trail to Santa's sleigh with two of his reindeer leading. "Well go on." North said and Jack led you down and helped you in the sleigh. Jack walked to the other side and got in, taking the reins. "They know where to go, so you have nothing to worry about!" North shouted from the door and Jack nodded. "Heyah!" Jack shouted and the reindeer moved forward trotting in the sparkling white snow, leading you into the forest. You rested your head on Jack's shoulder and he put his arm around you bringing you closer. You moved your legs closer to Jack's trying to keep warm and hit something with your foot. You looked down to find a basket with red bow on it and a note from North. "Jack look at this." you said as you pulled up the basket from the floor of the sleigh. "Hope you guys have a fun ride, I'm so happy for the two of you. -North" you read aloud to Jack. You looked at the contents of the basket and found a warm winter blanket and three boxes, two wrapped in red and one that was white with glittery blue string wrapped around it. You pulled out the blanket and spread it out for the two of you to share. "I know you don't need it, but it's just so cozy." you said and rested your head on Jack's shoulder, Jack rested his head on the top of your head and held your hand. "I love you Jack." you said and smiled, taking in the cold air and the scent of pine as you rode through the forest. Jack kissed your forehead, "I do too, my little snow flake." he turned and have you a hug, pulling you close. You lifted your head and stared into Jack's beautiful blue eyes. You felt your lips getting closer to his and you closed your eyes when you felt his lips against yours. It was so soft and sweet, it was nothing you had ever felt before. You turned your head and kissed Jack harder, not wanting this moment to go away.

When you pulled away, the two of you looked up and saw that the trees were lit up with numerous lights of all colors. Jack raised his hand and formed a snowflake and blew it into the night sky, making a light snow fall down. "Snow is so magical and romantic," you said with your head on Jack's shoulder, him holding you close. "That's why I love it so much." Jack said, "And not only that, you can have a snow day. Those are always fun." "Were I live, we don't get too much snow." you said sadly. "Wait I thought you lived in Alaska, that place gets snow all year round." Jack said a little confused. "I'm living with my Grandparents until Christmas is over, then I have to go back to California. That's where I live." "Then I will come visit you." Jack said and hugged you. "Even during the summer?" you asked. "Even during the summer." he said and smiled. "How? Won't you melt?" you asked concerned. "It's not like I'll die. I just can't make snow, and I'm just not as comfortable." Jack said, "Don't worry I'll be fine as long as I see your beautiful face." You smiled and blushed.

* * *

The reindeer started to slow down a bit and slowly came to a smooth stop. You saw another candle lit path going into the woods and a sign that said. "Follow the lights, hope your having a good time!" Jack stood up, "Well guess we are supposed to get out here." He helped you out and grabbed the blanket and basket. You walked down the candle lit path holding Jack's hand and came to a frozen pond with a white gazebo looking out over it. You followed the path to it and inside there was a fire pit going in the center with a curved white sofa next to it. There were colorful chinese lanterns hung all around strung with more Christmas lights. Jack sat you down on the sofa and took out one of the red boxes in the basket, he handed to you, "Do you want to open it?" Jack asked. "Sure!" you said and took the package and opened it. Inside there was a bag of marsh mellows, a few chocolate candy bars, and a pack of gram crackers. You smiled and took them out, "Look what North gave us." as you showed Jack. "But how are we going to roast the marsh mellows? Jack asked, you looked around and saw that there were too metal roasting sticks resting on the fire pit. "With these." You said as you picked them up and handed on to Jack. Jack opened the bag of march mellows and placed one on each stick. "Do you like yours burnt or golden brown?" you asked Jack. "Golden brown, I guess." "_I _like mine burnt to a crisp." you said mischievously. "What? That's gross!." Jack said surprised in your taste of food. "I guess you don't know the secret to cooking a perfectly burnt marsh mellow then." you said with a sigh. "Let me educate your mind." you said and placed your marsh mellow in the fire. "First set it on fire." you said as the marsh mellow caught flames. "Let it burn for about five seconds then blow it out." You blew out the fire showing a perfectly black marsh mellow. "This is the part were everyone says it's gross because they think you eat the black stuff, which is not true… well with me it isn't." you said and reached for the marsh mellow with your hand. "Then you pull of the black stuff and through it into the fire." you pulled of the black outer layer revealing a white gooey inside. "Can I have the gram crackers?" you asked Jack as you licked your fingers off "Here you go." Jack said and you reached for the bag until you stopped when Jack suddenly took your finger into his mouth. You felt his tongue wrap around your finger lick off the marsh mellow goo that you missed. You blushed at what Jack was doing to you, he soon let your finger out of his mouth. "You missed one." he said with a smirk. He saw your red face and chuckled. You turned to face your marsh mellow somewhat embarrassed, "Then… you take the cracker and put the marsh mellow on it." You slid the marsh mellow off onto the gram cracker.

"Then you add the chocolate, and voilà!" You took a bite of your s'mores and smiled. Jack looked at your adorable face and smiled, he couldn't believe that you were here with him. Such a beautiful girl wanting a silly boy like me, how is this possible? "(y/n)" he took your hand and looked into your eyes. You stared into his, "Jack?" his hand cupped your face and brought your lips closer. Your nose touched his, "I love you." Jack said and saw the smile in you eyes. He was about to kiss you, but you kissed him yourself. Bringing your arms around his neck, you felt his hands around your waist bringing you even closer. Jack pulled away after a minute, "I thought finding someone like you was impossible." Jack said as he tucked your hair behind your ear. "I thought most girls were always so prissy or dark, never really wanting to have fun. Some were always after boys because they were so insecure, but you, you never needed any of that." You smiled, "You're so creative and fun, you never let anything get you down. Plus you love winter. Is there anything else that could make you more perfect?" "You make me perfect Jack, you complement me, you are the other half of me." Jack smiled and kissed you once more feeling your lips form a smile. When you pulled back you saw that Jack had the small white box in his hands. "For you." he said and handed the box to you. When you unraveled the ribbon, you opened the box to find an ice snow globe. Taking it out of the box you looked at the snowflake inside and noticed that it was snowing in the globe. "Did you make this Jack?" you asked still looking at the globe. "I saw all the snow globes on your dresser and, well I thought you would like it." Jack said looking at your smiling face.

"I love it Jack!" you said and hugged him tightly, "It's so beautiful." Jack stood up, "Not as beautiful as what you are about to see." he said and held his hand out to you. Taking his hand you stood up and followed him back to the sleigh. "What are you up to Jack?" You asked with a sly tone. "Oh... nothing." Jack said as he rolled his icy blue eyes. He jumped in and the two of you were off once again.

* * *

Not to far into your ride you came out of the forest and were riding straight towards a cliff. The reindeer made a great leap and flew into the night sky. Higher and higher they went, until North's workshop was nothing but a small speck. You gasped at the brightness of the stars, they were so beautiful against the midnight blue with their crystal white glow. "Now about that light show..." Jack said still focusing on the reins. "Wasn't that in the forest?" you asked somewhat confused. "That was just the beginning." Jack said and lifted his staff up from where it was lying next to him." It started glowing very brightly, the brightest light blue you had ever seen, suddenly a light beam shot into the sky and blue snow started falling, when it hit the ground ice formed, making a beautiful suspension bridge. You gasped at it's beauty and Jack steered the deer to his magnificent work of art.

* * *

Back at North's workshop North was keeping watch out for the ice bridge like Jack told him to when he was getting ready. "Sandy!" North called out. Sandy turned and formed a question mark above his head. "They're here Sandy, it your turn." Sandy smiled ready for his performance and flew out of the work shop and out into the night sky. He saw the two of you and smiled spreading his arms apart. Beautiful golden dust flew into the sky.

* * *

You looked up from the bridge to see Sandy and his magical dust. Jack smiled to see that his plan had gone through alright. Suddenly there were beautiful golden fireworks in the sky, you looked to your side to see dream sand horses riding next to the sleigh and Tooth's fairies forming strings of lights. The fairies lined them up with the strings on the bridge and lit them up. The beautiful lights flickering and shining as you rode down the bridge.

Once you neared the end the deer once again jumped into the sky. Jack pulled you close, "I have one more surprise." he raised his hand and the biggest brightest blue snow firework shot out of the sky. The sleigh rode through it, you gazing at it's beauty. You felt Jack cup your face and turn you towards him, "I love you." Jack said and you felt his lips on yours once again. You brought your hands around his neck, holding him close. "I love you too, Jack." You said once you broke away. "As long as snow will fall on this earth, I will love you." You kissed Jack once more, never having enough of his cold lips.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry that this chapter took forever to write. I've been really busy and all, I've started to take these summer classes... more or less my mom's doing. So less time writing. _

_I'm going to give a shout out to TheGreyEyedGirl for inspiring the light show at the end. I had something else in mind but her review inspired me :) Thanks tons!_ _If anyone else has any ideas to make my stories better please message me or write them in your review! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

_Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I like, I've been really busy with school and am planning to go on vacation in about two weeks and I highly doubt I can write then. So I hope you like this chapter, and if I'm lucky I hope to get one more chapter up before I go. Thanks for waiting so patiently!_

* * *

Jack led the sleigh back to the candle lit path and helped you out once the sleigh had come to a halt. You reached for his outstretched hand and rolled your eyes. "Jack must you always be such a gentleman?" you asked as you stepped down from the sleigh. "Of course I do, I don't want my snowflake to fall down again." You gave Jack a confused look, "Again?" Jack smiled, taking your hand; "Yes again, you already fell for me once." You smiled and rolled your eyes; Jack nipped your nose with his fingers. "Oh, you snowball." You said playfully and Jack just stood there and laughed.

North stood at the open door seeing the two of you laughing at each other._ "They're too perfect for each other." _North thought having a big smiled on his face. _"She would make a wonderful Guardian." _North saw that Jack started walking you up to the door, "How did you like the light show (y/n)?" North said in his bigger than life voice. "It was amazing! I've never seen anything like it." You gave North a hug and thanking him for his hard work. "Jack smiled, never getting enough of your kind hearted spirit. "Shall we go inside?" North said "Yeah." You said taking Jack's hand.

You remembered that your grandparents wanted you home at nine that night. "Jack do you know what time it is?" "No, I'm not crazy on time, North usually has it being on a schedule and all." You walked over to North. "North do you know what time it is?" "(Y/n) you should be enjoying yourself, don't worry about the time." North said placing a hand on your shoulder. "I know, but I told my folks that I would be home around nine." North looked at his pocket watch, "Then you better hurry home, it's ten right now. Here I have the quickest way home." North threw a snow globe at the ground and a magical portal formed. "Come on Jack let's go." You stood in front of the portal faintly seeing the outline of your bedroom through the swirling magic. Jack took your hand and pulled you through.

Another portal opened in your room and Jack and you tumbled out onto your bed. "Well that was fun." You said standing up. "That's all your gonna say? I think it was more than fun." Jack said still sitting on the bed. "Umm how about a once in a life time experience?" You said looking back at Jack. Jack stood up and embraced you, kissing your nose. "Most definitely." You looked at Jack's face, his eyes looking hopelessly in love with you. "Jack?" "Yeah?" Jack said not taking his eyes off you. "My grandparents don't know I'm here." Jack snapped out of his trans, "That's right! Umm, let me go see if they are even awake." "Ok, I'm going to change while you look." Jack nodded and flew downstairs to see you grandparents asleep once again in front of the fireplace. Your grandpa was holding the newspaper loosely in his lap and your grandma was asleep with her crochet in her hands. Jack smiled and turned to go back upstairs and noticed a sandwich on the table for you. He grabbed it and flew back upstairs.

Jack opened the door and saw you lying on your bed in pajamas. "(Y/n) are you hungry?" You opened an eye, seeing the sandwich that Jack was holding and sat up. "Yeah, but where did you get the sandwich?" Jack sat at your desk fiddling on your laptop. "It was on the table for you downstairs." You looked at Jack as you took a bite of your sandwich, seeing the frustration on his face. "How do you work this thing?" Jack asked looking at the mouse with bewilderment. You smiled and walked over to the computer, "Here" You said taking control of the mouse. "This is how you open a new window." You clicked on an icon and a new screen opened. "You type in where you want to go up here." You typed in a website and it showed up in seconds. "This website is called Google, you can learn anything from just typing in a question or word here. You typed in "Snow" in the search bar and millions of results showed up. Clicking on images you saw tons of beautiful pictures of snow. Wow, this is one cool machine." Jack said; his eyes lit up by curiosity. "Yup it's pretty cool. If I do say so myself." Jack yawed and said," I think we should go to bed, it's been a long and really fun day." You smiled, hugged Jack from the back of the chair, "Agreed." Jack stood up and grabbed his clothes that were lying on your dresser. "Hmm… I kinda don't want to change back into my clothes, do you have anything else I could wear?" "I think so, hang on." You looked through your dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a gray T-shirt. "Here these will fit they're way too big for me." Jack left the room and changed.

You lay on the bed thinking about that night closing your tired eyes. Jack once again came in seeing you on your bed, "(y/n)?" Jack said, wondering if you had already fallen asleep. No response, he kissed your cheek, "Mph, Jack." You sleepily said with your eyes still closed, your eyebrows furrowed, "Didn't you have to do something for Tooth?" Jack's eyes perked up, "Oh that's right. Um here let me tuck you in." You felt Jack's hands slide underneath you, picking you up. He pulled the covers back on placed you back down pulling the warm blankets over you. "I'll be back soon." Jack said brushing the hair out of your face. "Mkay." Jack grabbed his staff and opened the windows, taking one more look at you before he left, closing the windows behind.

In your dream you stood in a foggy winter forest by a dimly lit lamppost. You heard someone calling your name, looking around you saw a figure kneeling in the snow. You starting running to it, realizing that it was Jack. "Jack I'm here what's wrong?" You said upon reaching Jack. You cupped his face, but had too pull back your hand, for he was too cold to touch. "Jack? Why are you so cold." You looked down at his Jacket and saw that it was bloodstained; someone had stabbed him. "Jack who did this to you!?" you looked into his weary eyes. "Jack answer me!" "Pitch." Jack said, his voice sounding weaker, "Pitch? Pitch who?" Jack fell backward into the snow, "Jack!" You tried to pick him up and get help. Walking for only a few minutes you has to place him back down because your hands turned purple from touching him. "You looked into his eyes, they were growing weaker by the second. Tears started streaming down your face. "Jack don't leave me! Please tell me everything will be alright." Jack cupped your face, bringing you close. The intense cold not even bothering you, "All you cared about was him, Jack, your soul mate he was your snowflake, your world, everything." "I love you, (y,n) my precious, little, snowflake." Jack kissed your lip one last time before his arm dropped back into the snow, "Jack! No, Jack! Come back Jack, my precious Jack." You screamed, tears poured down your frost bitten face as you hugged his dead body, for hours it seemed until you woke up.

Lying in a cold sweat, you dared not move. "Jack?" you whispered. An arm wrapped around you, "I'm right here (y/n)" Jack said and all you worries instantly vanished. "Jack, my sweet Jack!" you said as you hugged him tightly. Jack sensed that something was wrong. "Is everything ok?" he asked. You looked up at his face tears streaming down yours, "I dreamt that you died. You were so cold and I couldn't save you, it was so real Jack. I really did think that you were gone forever." Jack cupped your chin and kissed you passionately, "I'm right here, (y,n) and I always will be here for you. You are my little snowflake and I will never let anything hurt you." He wiped a tear from your face with his thumb before kissing you once more "I love you, my precious little snowflake." You smiled weakly as he place you head back down on your pillow. "Try and get some more sleep." Jack said as he kissed your cheek. "Ok" and not before long you fell asleep once again.

Jack was worried, _"This is not good," _he thought, _"The only place nightmare come from is… Pitch." _Jack looked at your sleeping face and brushed a few strands of hair out of it. _"If Pitch is plotting to take her away, it's not doing down without a fight." _Sure enough down in his lair, Pitch had already been plotting long before Jack had any idea. He formed a nightmare out of his black sand. "Now I want you to go tell the others, the wait is over!" The nightmare neighed loudly and ran off into the night sky. _"This is going to be the easiest thing I've ever done." _Pitch thought, _I'm only going to wipe out one little girl and all of Jack's world will come crashing down. How pathetic." _He laughed, knowing his plan was perfect… too perfect.


End file.
